Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's Hilarious Adventure
by bigredfox10
Summary: Inuyasha and Sesshomaru are two lazy slackers who works for Mr.Inutaisho at the Taisho Industries. Kagome and Koga are jealous of them because they are better than them. As a result, Kagome and Koga creates a plan to get rid of thier dog co-workers once and for all. Koga puts a drug in thier drinks and crazy, funny things happens that makes you laugh-your-pants-off.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, The Tourette's guy, Mario and Luigi, Mr. Mackey, Hank Hill, Usher, Ronald McDonald, Sasuke, and SpongeBob SquarePants, and other characters that I probably forgot to add.**

**Hi, everyone! I've decided to change the title and some parts of the story because well….I didn't like where it was going. **

**P.S. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru are not brothers in this story. They are best friends and Inutashio is not their father. He's their boss. Koga and Kagome are also best friends, but Koga likes her more than a friend and Kagome is a mean, jealous 21-year-old woman who treats Koga wrong and cusses him out. I just wanted to make that clear.**

**Oh yeah, one more little piece of information: Everyone was transported out of the feudal era and into the modern world.**

**Anyways, Enjoy!**

"What's wrong, Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru asked with concern.

"Oh Sesshomaru, I can't wash my mug." Inuyasha replied.

"Oh Inuyasha, everybody knows how to wash a mug." his best friend stated.

"Well, I don't! So could you show me how to do it?" the hanyou asked.

"You can't be seriously, right?" the youkai asked with a 'you-gotta-be-fucking-with-me look'.

"YES I'M SERIOUSLY, DAMN IT! SO SHOW ME HOW TO WASH IT." he yelled with annoyance.

"Ok, ok Inuyasha. I'll show you. Just meet me in the coffee room in five minutes." Sesshomaru stated, finally giving in.

"Alright, but in the meantime, let's watch some awesome, kickass videos." Inuyasha said as he got on his computer and logged on to YouTube.

"Sounds good to me, Inuyasha." he agreed as he also got on his computer and logged on to YouTube.

***Five minutes later***

"Ok, Inuyasha. You got your coffee mug." Sesshomaru asked.

"Yep, I got it right here." he answered, showing his friend the mug.

"Uh, Inuyasha."

"Yeah, Sesshomaru."

"That's actually _my_ coffee mug you're using." he pointed out, the black 'Sesshomaru' signature clearly printed on it.

"Oh. Well, I broke mine." the hanyou said with a shrug.

"How the hell you broke your own mug?" the youkai asked in bewilderment.

"Well, Sesshomaru. If you must know, I threw it outside the window." he answered nonchalantly, pointing towards the open window.

"YOU WHAT!"

"Yeah…ha ha…I threw it out the window because some stupid birds were chirping too loud and I couldn't concentrate on my work." Inuyasha explained.

"Wow! You were doing paperwork?" Sesshomaru asked in shocked, surprised that his lazy-ass co-worker _actually_ did some paperwork around here.

"What! Hell no, I was watching more clips. That's my _real_ work." he replied with big, goofy grin.

"Dumbass." the dog youkai mumbled under his breath.

"Huh? What did you said, Sesshomaru?" he asked, unable to hear his insult.

"Oh nothing, Inuyasha. But anyway, let's get started on washing that mug out." The inu youkai said, obviously changing the subject.

"Heh, alright. You go first." he offered.

"Alright Inuyasha, it's real easy. All you have to do is make the water, put the mug in, wash it with a rag, rinse it, and dry it off with a towel." Sesshomaru instructed.

"Uhh, I don't know, Sesshomaru. That's a lot of work just to wash a single mug." he said with uncertainly.

"Noooo. The problem is that you're just too damn lazy to do anything except watching video clips, like always, and masturbating to sexy women in the bathroom." the dog youkai stated truthfully.

"Hey! First of all Sesshomaru, I watch video clips because you know damn well that working in an office is boring as hell and second, what I do in the bathroom is none of your fucking business." he exclaimed in anger.

"You're right, Inuyasha. It isn't my business, but you are horny as hell." the dog demon said.

"What the hell that supposed to mean?" he asked, getting furious with his bastard friend.

"It means that you jerk off to about anything you see." the youkai responded.

"Whoa, wait a minute Sesshomaru. I only jerk off to women." Inuyasha said, defending himself.

"Yeah. And you also jerk off to old ladies and transvestites." he said, laughing his pale ass off.

"Shut up, Sesshomaru! Just shut the fuck up!" the pissed-off hanyou sneered.

"Hahaha. Oh, ok, I'll stop messing with you." he said as he ceased his laughter. "Now it's your turn to wash the mug."

"Uhh Sesshomaru, it's already washed." the hanyou pointed out, showing the sparkly clean white mug to him.

"Oh! You're right, Inuyasha. I guess I just have to 'dirty it up' again." he said, making his friend confused as hell.

"What the hell do you mean by…oooooh, now I know what you mean, you dirty bastard." the half-breed creepy chuckled like a pervert.

"No, ya idiot! I'm talking about making it dirty so you can clean it." Sesshomaru clearly stated to his shit-for-brains worker.

"Oooooh. I thought it was the other way around." Inuyasha said, his right doggy ear twitching in realization.

"***sigh*** Let's just get started, alright?" he said, annoyed.

"Yeah, we could do that or we can just watch a new clip that 49Testicles just sent." the hanyou stated as he got on his computer and logged on to YouTube.

"***sigh*** Fine, Inuyasha. Let's watch it." Sesshomaru finally gave in as he also got on his computer and logged on to YouTube.

***Ten minutes later***

After Inuyasha and Sesshomaru got finished watching their video, they went to the coffee room, so Sesshomaru could _finally_ teach his moronic friend how to wash a mug. Which in Sesshomaru's opinion, is embarrassing as hell, knowing that his best friend has the I.Q of a rock.

"Ok, Inuyasha. Are you ready to wash that mug out?" Sesshomaru asked, leaning against the sink.

"Hell, yeah! But first, I gotta put my blue gloves on." he said, going to the drawer to find his gloves.

"Dude, you don't need gloves to wash a mug out." Sesshomaru said.

"Uhh…yeah, I really do. I'm not gonna get mud and dirt on my hands. I need them, man." Inuyasha whined while taking the gloves out the drawer and putting them on.

"For what, to masturbate." he said as he began to laugh.

"DAMN IT, SESSHOMARU! STOP TALKING ABOUT THAT!" the hanyou yelled.

"Alright, alright, Inuyasha. Just chill out! I was only messing with you, geez." the dog youkai reassured his buddy.

"Uhh, can we get started already?" he asked, quickly calming down.

"Uh, yeah. Let me just start the water up for ya." He turned on the faucet, poured liquid soap inside the water, and turned off the facet once the sink was full. "Ok, Inuyasha. You can put the mug in the water now.

He puts the mug in the soapy water. "Now what?"

"Get a rag, soak it in the water, and wash it." Sesshomaru instructed.

"Ok." He got a rag and started washing the mug. "Ya know, Sesshomaru. This is pretty easy."

"Ya see, Inuyasha. I told you that washing a mug is easy. Hell even a caveman can do it." he teased.

"Shut the fuck up, Sesshomaru! You're ruining the moment!" the hanyou snapped at his friend.

"Oh, my bad, Inuyasha. If you want me, I'll be in the cafeteria getting me something to drink." Sesshomaru stated, his mouth starting to get dry from dehydration.

"Get me something to drink too, will ya." the half-breed ordered as he continued washing the mug.

"Sure, Inuyasha." the dog demon said as he walked to the location of the cafeteria.

"_I hope he gives me a Red Bull or I'm gonna kick his ass so hard, his butt-ugly mama will feel it."_ the dog hanyou thought as he chuckled to himself.

***Meanwhile in the cafeteria***

"Damn that Sesshomaru and Inuyasha! They always think they're better than us." Kagome huffed in pure jealously.

"Yeah, I agree! It's like they own the damn place!" Koga said, also jealous of the two dog demons.

"You know, Koga. All we need to do is come up with a plan to get them fired." she said with a devilish grin.

"No. Better yet, we need to come up with a plan to, how you say, _ruin their reputations_." he said with light chuckle.

"OOOO, that's a good idea. A good idea, indeed. But there is only one problem?" the miko said.

"Yeah, what's that?" the wolf demon asked.

"How the hell are we gonna pull this off?" she shouted, making Koga cover his sensitive pointed ears.

"Beats me, how the fuck should I know. I thought you had a plan, Miss Bossy." he snapped.

"***sigh* **What an idoit!" the young woman mumbled under her breath.

"Wait, I got it! We'll pour _this_ into Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's Red Bulls." Koga said, pulling out a clear bottle with the word 'water' on it.

"***sigh*** You stupid son of a bitch! How the hell water is going to help ruin Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's reputation?" Kagome asked, getting frustrated with her co-worker.

"Simple, my dear. First of all, this isn't just water; it is liquefied ecstasy flavor water. Right now, it's about that time where Sesshomaru gets his and Inuyasha's Red Bulls from the refrigerator. What I'll do is pour this 'water' into their drinks while you distract Sesshomaru from going into the refrigerator." Koga explained his thought-out plan.

"How I'm supposed to distract Sesshomaru, Mr. Know-it-all?" the priestess asked with her arms folded across her chest.

"Easy, just have a conversation with him." he simply answered, making Kagome angry.

"About what!" she said with irritation.

"About _anything_. Just talk to him." he said, trying to get her to understand his plan.

"Ok, fine. I'll do it, but I won't like it." Kagome said, finally reasoning with the wolf.

"Don't worry Kagome, my dear. It will all be worth it once Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's reputations will be ruin. Once that happens, then they'll have no choice but to quit and we won't be bothered by them ever again." Koga stated as both he and his co-worker silently laughed evilly together.

While the two were busy laughing like cartoon villains, Kagome saw Sesshomaru coming towards the entrance of the cafeteria.

The miko punched him in the arm. "Quiet, fool! Sesshomaru's coming!" she whispered harshly.

"Then let the plan begin." Koga whispered with a menacing smile.

**How do you like the story so far!**

**A/N: I accept any kind of review, whether it is anonymous or logged in. Heck, you don't even have to log in if you don't want to. It makes reviewing much easier. And remember, the more you loyal readers' review, the happier I get. :) :) :)**

**Please read and review to let me know!**

**Thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, DJ and the Fro, The Tourette's guy, Mario and Luigi, Mr. Mackey, Hank Hill, Usher, Ronald McDonald, Sasuke, and SpongeBob SquarePants, and other characters that I probably forgot to add.**

**Hi, everyone! Thanks for reviewing****! And thanks for those who just read it!**

**To ****cutepuppy21: The reason why they are washing a mug is because it's supposed to be a parody of an old show that I used to watch on MTV called "DJ and the Fro". It's just a joke to show how stupid Inuyasha is and how Sesshomaru is smarter than him.**

**To Nikkie23534: Yes, it's true. I did write this story some months ago, but it was taken down because the title had the word "fuck" in it. So, in other words, I had to post this story back up and changed the title. Some stuff may be the same, and others might be different. **

**Sorry for the long wait. I was busy with college.**

**Warning: there will be a lemon in this chapter.**

**So without further ado, here's the 2****nd**** chapter.**

**Anyways, enjoy!**

Sesshomaru arrived in the cafeteria so he could get the Red Bulls for himself and Inuyasha.

"Oh man, I can't wait to get my hands on that delicious Red Bull." the dog demon said with excitement.

Kagome saw Sesshomaru walking towards the direction of the refrigerator and she decided to distract him by 'accidently' bumping into Sesshomaru.

"Oh hi, Sesshomaru. I didn't see you there." the miko said 'sweetly'.

"Oh, that's ok. Its fine." he said, brushing it off.

"So, where you going?" she asked.

"Well, I'm going to the refrigerator to get me and Inuyasha something to drink." Sesshomaru answered.

"Oh, that's great! But I was wondering if you have finished your paperwork?" Kagome asked.

"Umm, well. Actually, I have." he replied.

"Hmm, could you explain to me what we have to type about?" she asked.

"Of course, Kagome." he replied with a genuine smile.

***Meanwhile, while Kagome was distracting Sesshomaru, Koga sneaked into the kitchen unnoticed.***

"Heh heh heh, this will destroy Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's reputation once and for all." the wolf demon whispered to himself as he opened the bottle and poured the 'water' into Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's Red Bulls.

"Uh-oh, I better get outta here before someone catches me." Koga whispered while putting the bottle back into his pocket and quickly running out of the kitchen unnoticed.

***Meanwhile, Kagome was still distracting Sesshomaru while she waited for Koga to give her the signal.***

"….And that's the information you need to type your report."

"Oh, Sesshomaru. You're so smart and wise! No wonder why between you and Inuyasha, you seemed to be the smart one." Kagome said sarcastically, which was unknown to the youkai.

"Ha ha, yeah. Inuyasha can be a dumbass sometimes." Sesshomaru chuckled.

While the inu youkai was laughing with his eyes closed, Kagome saw Koga giving her the signal to leave the cafeteria.

"Well, look at the time. I better hurry up and type my report." she said, looking at her watch.

"Oh, well. It's nice chatting with you, Kagome." he waved at her as he left to go to the refrigerator.

"Yeah, and it was nice chatting with you as well." she said, silently laughing to herself after he left the scene.

"Wow, that's was weird. Kagome never ask me anything about her paperwork, but still, there's a first time for everything. Anyways, I gotta go get the drinks before Inuyasha have a bitch fit." Sesshomaru thought as he reached the refrigerator.

He opened the refrigerator and took out two Red Bulls. He closed the refrigerator door and walked back to the coffee room.

***Meanwhile***

"Damn it, Sesshomaru! Where the hell is my drink. Geez, it doesn't take that long to go to the cafeteria and get 'em." Inuyasha shouted to no one, while he rinsed the mug, dried it, and set it on the counter.

"Inuyasha, I'm back with the drinks." Sesshomaru announced as he entered the coffee room.

"WHAT THE FUCK TOOK YOU SO DAMN LONG, MAN. I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR YOUR ASS TO COME BACK WITH THE DRINKS. WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?" Inuyasha yelled, obviously pissed that his best friend came back late with his Red Bull.

"I was talking with Kagome." he simply replied.

"Ooooh, now I see. So you_ like_ her, don't ya." the hanyou said with a smirk.

"WHAT! HELL NO, man! You're disgusting!" Sesshomaru shouted.

"Feh, yeah right. So what did you and Kagome talked about?" Inuyasha asked, being nosy.

"Nothing, really. She just asked me about the report." the dog demon responded.

"Hmm, is that's _all_ she asked for. Looks to me like she ask if she can have sex with you." he said with a big grin.

"Eew no, we just talk about the report, that's it." Sesshomaru said, defending himself.

"Riiiiigggghhhttt, and I'm the president of Japan." the half-breed said sarcastically.

"Ugh, whatever. Just take your damn drink." the youkai scoffed, rolling his eyes at his friend's idiotic behavior.

"Fine, I will." Inuyasha said, snatching the Red Bull out of Sesshomaru's hand.

Both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru opened the tab and started to drink their Red Bulls.

***Meanwhile***

Kagome ran out of the cafeteria to meet up with her partner-in-crime.

"So, Koga. Did ya do it?" she asked.

"Yes, my dear. And right now, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru are drinking their 'so-called' Red Bulls. And once they do, they _will_ experience some side effects." he said with a devilishly grin.

"Hmm, what kind of side effects?" she asked curiously.

"You'll see, Kagome, my dear. You'll see." Koga chuckled evilly.

***Meanwhile, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru just got finished consuming their drinks***

"Man, Sesshomaru! That really hit the spot." the dog hanyou exclaimed.

"You said it, Inuyasha! But anyways, are you finished washing that mug out like I taught ya?" the youkai asked.

"Yeah, Sesshomaru. It's on the counter." he replied, pointing to the mug on the counter.

"Inuyasha, what the hell! It's still dirty!" he shouted in disbelief.

"No it's not, Sesshomaru. I clean the whole…." Inuyasha snatched the mug away from Sesshomaru and carefully look at it. "Ohhhh, now I see it."

"Yeah, you half wash the mug. So you have to rewash it again." the youkai stated.

"WHAT! Aww come on, man. I'm only a beginner, geez, give me a break." he huffed, throwing his arms in the air in frustration.

"***sighs*** Just wash my mug out, Inuyasha." Sesshomaru sighed in annoyance.

"Fine, alright I'll do it. Right after we watch some sweet videos that BigBlueBalls and WhatItIs sent us." Inuyasha said, exiting out of the coffee room so he could get on his computer and logged into YouTube.

"Alright, that's sounds good." Sesshomaru said, following behind his friend so he could also get on his computer and logged into YouTube.

***Ten minutes later***

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru returned back into the coffee room.

"Ok, now let's get back to business and finished washing that mug." Sesshomaru stated.

"Ugh, fine." Inuyasha scoffed, putting the mug back into the water and began scrubbing it.

"_Aww! He's so cute when he acts stupid. Wait! What the hell am I thinking! I don't like Inuyasha. I mean, I like him as a friend but not a lover. That's just wrong on my level, that's for sure."_ the dog youkai thought.

"Yo, Sesshomaru! Are you okay? You keep staring at me like I was a piece of meat." the hanyou asked with concern.

"Yeah, man. I'm alright." he chuckled while blushing.

"Oh, ok." Inuyasha said. _"Ya know, I never notice this before, but Sesshomaru looks sexy when he blushes…WHOA, WHOA! What the hell! Sesshomaru is my friend. I will never think of him as my lover. That's just disgusting as hell and I definitely don't want to be a fag."_

"Hey, Inuyasha. INUYASHA!"

"Huh? Did you say something, Sesshomaru?"

"Yeah, I said that you need to wash the inside of the mug. It's still dirty." he said, pointing to the dirty mug.

"Hmm…maybe you should come over here and show me how to do it." Inuyasha said seductively, the 'water' filled Red Bull taking a full effect on him.

"Uh, Inuyasha. You're creepy me out and what's with your voice?" he asked nervously.

"Oh, nothing Sesshomaru. Just come over here behind me and, you know, show me." the hanyou said, winking his right eye at his friend.

"O-O-Oh, ok." the youkai said, getting behind Inuyasha and started demonstrating on how to wash a mug.

"Now what do I do?"

"Well, you just get the rag and wash the stain up and down." Sesshomaru instructed.

"You mean like _this_?" Inuyasha said seductively while scrubbing the stain slowly in a stroking motion.

"Y-Y-Yeah, like that." Sesshomaru stuttered with a light blush on his pale face while looking down at Inuyasha's hands. "Uhh, you know. You're doing it all wrong."

"Oh, am I. Maybe you should show me." The half-breed whispered sexily.

"Mmm, ok." the dog demon said, getting _very_ close to Inuyasha from behind and putting his hands on top of Inuyasha's hands. "Remember Inuyasha, it has to be like _this_." he whispered seductively as he started stroking the stain very, very slowly, the 'water' filled Red Bull also taking an effect on him as well.

"Oh, Sesshomaru! Your breath is so damn hot against my neck. It's turning me on." the hanyou moaned.

"Oh, you like that, Inuyasha. Well, my hot moist breath ain't the only thing that will turn you on." the youkai whispered in to dog's furry ear while pushing his erection against Inuyasha's ass.

"Ahh shit, Sesshomaru! Do you have a banana in your pants or you're just horny as hell?" he asked playfully.

"Not as horny as I'm gonna be when I tap that ass." the inu youkai growled with lust.

"Damn, Sesshomaru! I love it when you talk dirty." the inu hanyou said huskily.

"And I love it when you moan my name like the slut you are. Now, bend that ass over the counter while I lick your fucking neck." he commanded.

"Yes, Sesshomaru."

"No! I want you to call me "master", ya got that?" he demanded in a rough voice.

"Yes, Master! Anything you say, I'll do!" Inuyasha said, bending his ass on the counter and sticking it out for his friend.

"Mmm, that's more like it." Sesshomaru said as he grabbed Inuyasha roughly by his white hair and kiss him.

While Sesshomaru was kissing Inuyasha, Inuyasha wrapped his arms around his co-worker's neck to deepen the kiss. The hanyou also stuck his tongue into the youkai's mouth, which he gladly accepted. Since the heated kiss was about 30 seconds long, both of them broke the kiss for some much needed air.

"Sesshomaru, ***pants*** I-I can't take it anymore. I need to feel your body against mine's." Inuyasha panted heavily.

"Me…***pants* **me to Inuyasha. In fact, I want you right _now_." Sesshomaru panted as he forcefully took off his and Inuyasha's shirts off and started licking and sucking on his nipples.

"Ahh, ohhh yes, Sesshomaru, yes...ahhh, fuck!" the hanyou moaned.

"Do you like the way I suck your nipples, Inuyasha." the youkai teased, putting a nipple in his mouth while twisting the other with his fingers.

"Ohh hell yeah, Sesshomaru! I want more of you." he moaned loudly as he started rubbing on the dog demon's bare back.

"Mmm, really? Ok." was all Sesshomaru said once he pulled down Inuyasha's pants and started sucking him off.

"Ooh…oh yes, Sesshomaru, yes. Ahh, suck my dick. Suck me like the bitch you are." he moaned, grabbing a lock of the dog youkai's silver hair.

Ssesshomaru stopped sucking on his dick and started jerking him off.

"Mmm, you're wrong, Inuyasha. I am not a bitch. In fact, it is _you_ that are the bitch. _My_ bitch to be exact, you fucking whore." he said with a devilishly smirk.

All Sesshomaru's dirty talk made Inuyasha thrust his dick inside his hands even faster.

"Sesshomaru, I'm ugh… I'm coming ahh…I think I'm coming." he moaned, warning his friend that he was close to his climax.

"Cum for me, Inuyasha. Cum for me, you whore-ass, bitch-ass, motherfucker." the youkai commanded huskily while he jerked Inuyasha off really fast.

"Ahh…ah, oh SHIT, SON OF A BITCH!" the hanyou yelled out, releasing _a lot_ of his semen on Sesshomaru's face, stomach, hands, and hair.

After Inuyasha came down from his orgasm, Sesshomaru licked the cum off the side of his lips.

"Mmm….damn, Inuyasha! You taste good as hell, but now it's time for me to fuck the living shit outta ya. So you bend that ass over the counter _right now_, ya filthy whore and show me the kind of slut that you really are." he ordered, slapping Inuyasha's peach-colored ass really hard.

"Oh, hell yeah! Dominate my ass, Sesshomaru!" the half-breed said, going over to the counter and bending his ass for his friend to fuck.

Sesshomaru pulled his pants down and gently rubbed the tip of his erection against Inuyasha's ass in a painfully slow motion.

"Unn…Ahhh Sesshomaru!" he moaned and whined, tired of his friend teasing him. "What the hell are you waiting for? Just stick your dick inside me and fuck me already!"

"That's what she said last night!" a random person said outside the window for no particular reason, expect for being an ignorant smartass.

"Alright, my bitch. I'll fuck you! In fact, I'm gonna fuck you so hard that you can't even walk for a whole year." the dog demon said as he finally shoved his 14-inch dick inside Inuyasha's small asshole.

Inuyasha began hissing and moaning in pain and pleasure as Sesshomaru's massive dick went inside his ass. Even though he was in pain, pre-cum leaked from the tip of his cock on to the floor.

"Oww, Sesshomaru! That really hurts, but _damn_ it felt soooo good!" the hanyou moaned in pleasure as he began adjusting himself so he can get use to Sesshomaru's cock inside his torn-up hole. "Ok, Sesshomaru. I'm ready."

The youkai started thrusting slowly into Inuyasha's pink entrance.

"Ahh! Damn, Inuyasha! You're so fucking tight!" he grunted.

"Ahh! Harder, Sesshomaru! Ahhhh! FUCK ME HARDER AND FASTER!" Inuyasha yelled, holding on the counter.

Sesshomaru increased his speed and fucked Inuyasha harder and faster, making him bleed out his ass. He also grabbed the half-breed 12-inch dick and began pumping him along with his thrusting.

"Ahh, Sesshomaru! I…ugh…I think I'm gonna…ahhh….gonna cum!" he moaned heavily.

"Oh, really now?" he grunted, squeezing Inuyasha's cock so hard that he came all over both their stomachs, faces, and his hands.

Sesshomaru also came inside Inuyasha's ass so hard that a mixture of blood and cum flow out of his entrance and on to the concrete floor.

After their mind-blowing orgasm, both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru collapsed on the floor cuddled up together. The youkai pulled out of the hanyou with a sight 'pop' sound.

"Wow ***pants*** Sesshomaru! That's was amazing!" Inuyasha panted breathless.

"Yeah! I guess it was amazing, isn't it!" Sesshomaru said, breathless as well.

"Umm…Sesshomaru. There's something that I want to tell you?" he said with a light blush.

"Hmm, what is it, Inuyasha?" he asked.

"Well…I don't know how to tell you this, but I…. ***sighs*** I think I love you." the dog hanyou confessed.

"I love you too, Inuyasha." the dog youkai whispered. "I love you, too."

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru both fell asleep, cuddle up and naked on the floor in the coffee room.

But unfortunately, what they don't know is that someone was watching them the entire time.

**So, how do you like the story so far!**

**A/N: I accept any kind of review, whether it is anonymous or logged in. Heck, you don't even have to log in if you don't want to. It makes reviewing much easier. And remember, the more you loyal readers' review, the happier I get. :) :) :)**

**Please read and review to let me know!**

**Thank you!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, DJ and the Fro, The Tourette's guy, Mario and Luigi, Mr. Mackey, Hank Hill, Usher, Ronald McDonald, Sasuke, and SpongeBob SquarePants, and other characters that I probably forgot to add.**

**Hi, everyone! Thanks for reviewing****! And thanks for those who just read it!**

**Sorry for the long wait. I was **_**still **_**busy with college and my other stories as well.**

**So without further ado, here's the 3****rd**** chapter.**

**Anyways, enjoy!**

While Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were still sleeping naked in the coffee room, Koga quickly ran back to Kagome, holding the camcorder tightly to his chest. He saw Kagome sitting in her cubicle tying her report and he lightly tapped her on her shoulder. She turned around and asked him a very simple question.

"So, did you record the footage?"

"Yes, my dear, and I got it right here." he replied, turning on the camcorder and showing the miko the video of Inuyasha and Sesshomaru having rough, hard sex.

"OH… MY…GOD! I can't believe that they had sex in the coffee room." Kagome said in shock.

Luckily for them, everyone was at lunch so Kagome and Koga were the only ones in the working office.

"I know! Because when I slipped the liquid ecstasy into their drinks, it was supposed to…uh…you know…make them act like faggots." Koga said sheepishly.

"You're right! They are acting like faggots….ASS- FUCKING FAGGOTS!" Kagome shouted with a big grin.

"Yeah, you're right about that. I must have poured too much of it into their drinks." he said.

"Ok, so…what are we gonna do about the video." she asked.

"Simple, we just give it to the boss so he can show it to everyone in the work staff." the wolf demon answered bluntly.

"Yeah! And once everyone sees this gay footage of them, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru will be so humiliated that they will have no choice, but to quit. And once they quit, we will be the ones in charge." the priestess laughed evilly.

"And once we're in charge, things are gonna change around here." Koga stated.

"Yeah, _lots_ of things….but anyway, when the side effects are gonna wear off?" Kagome asked curiously.

"Umm…you know what? I really don't know, but I know that they will lose their memory when they wake up." he answered.

"So, in other word, they won't remember their 'intimate activity'." she guessed.

"Nope, but wait until we show this video in the conference room. _Then_, they'll remember." he said with a devilish smirk.

"OOO…I like that idea, even though you're still a dumbass, but yes, it might work." Kagome said.

"Of course, it would work! I'm a genius, ya know." Koga said with pride.

"***sighs* **What an asshole." she sighed in frustration.

***Meanwhile, the side effects worn off and Inuyasha and Sesshomaru are back to normal.***

"***yawns*** Man…I had a good sleep." He paused for a second and looked down at himself and Inuyasha. "WHAT THE FUCK! GET THE HELL OFF OF ME, INUYASHA!" Sesshomaru yelled, pushing the hanyou on the floor.

Inuyasha woke up from his nap. "Ahh…geez! What the hell, man! I got a big headache and…" He paused for a second and looked at himself and Sesshomaru. "WHAT THE FUCK! WHY AM I FUCKING NAKED?!"

"I DON'T KNOW? WHY AM I NAKED AND WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?" Sesshomaru yelled/asked.

"I don't know, man. But something weird is going on." Inuyasha said.

"Yeah, because one minute we were drinking Red Bull, talking with each other, and all that other stuff. And then for some strange, crazy reason, we end up naked next to each other on the floor." the youkai stated.

"Mmm…you know what, Sesshomaru? I think someone drug us." the hanyou guessed.

"No, I don't think so, but something weird is going on." Sesshomaru said again, for no reason at all.

"Yeah, and Sesshomaru. Can I ask you a question?" he asked.

"Yeah, what is it, Inuyasha?"

"What the HELL is this sticky, white stuff all over our bodies?" he shouted, feeling the white stuff on his chest.

"I don't know, Inuyasha, but it looks like glue." Sesshomaru replied, also touching the white stuff on his chest.

"Yea, it looks like it." Inuyasha said, even though the two dogs don't know that the white stuff is actually their semen.

"Well, Inuyasha. I gonna go and wash this stuff off me." the dog demon stated, going to the bathroom.

"Yea, me too." the dog hanyou said, following behind his friend.

"Oh, by the way, I have a question for you, Inuyasha."

"Yea, what it is?"

"Why the HELL were you hugging me in my lap?" Sesshomaru asked in anger.

"I don't know. Why are you asking me?" Inuyasha said, defending himself. "Damn, I don't even know what the fuck happened to us, but I'm pissed off as hell because you are accusing me of touching you."

"Ok, first of all, Inuyasha. I'm not accusing you of anything and second, you were _hugging me_, not _touching me_. There's a big difference." Sesshomaru said, defending himself as well.

"***scoffs* **Big difference, my ass. Oh yea, and speaking of my ass, why the hell blood and this sticky, white stuff is coming out of my ass? Huh, answer that, Sesshomaru!" the hanyou snapped.

"DAMN IT, INUYASHA! I ALREADY TOLD YOU! I DON'T FUCKING KNOW!" Sesshomaru yelled in frustration.

"Well damn, Sesshoamru! You don't have to cop an attitude with me! I was just asking!" Inuyasha shouted.

"Alright, Inuyasha. Maybe you're right….I guess. I'm gonna be the bigger man and apologize for yelling at you." the youkai said, now finally calmed down.

"Naw, that's okay. I guess I did overreacted a little bit. I' m sorry for snapping at ya, man." the hanyou apologized.

"That's okay, Inuyasha. I'm sure you didn't mean it." Sesshomaru said, shrugging off his apology.

"Yea, but Sesshomaru. There is one thing that I need to correct you on?"

"Yeah, what's that?"

"Remember when you said that you'll be the 'bigger man' in this conversation?" Inuyasha asked.

"Uh yea, so what?

"Well technically, I am _bigger_ than you." the hanyou said with a perverted tone, which made his best friend confused.

"What are you talking abo-OH MY GOD! That's disgusting, man! What are you doing?!" the dog youkai shouted, now understanding what Inuyasha_ really_ meant.

Inuyasha started thrusting in the air. "Yea, I'm _way bigger_ than you, if ya know what I'm talking about." he said, pointing at his dick.

"Eww, man! That's disgusting! I'm not talking about having a bigger penis. I'm talking about having a bigger ego." Sesshomaru corrected the naïve hanyou.

"I do have a _big ego_ and you're looking at it." Inuyasha said, pointing to his dick again to prove his point.

"***scoff* **You ain't that big." Sesshomaru said flatly, knowing that he is bigger than his stupid friend.

"That ain't what your mama said when I fucked her last night in your bed." the half-breed insulted.

"Ok, now you took it too far." the youkai said, getting furious with his friend.

"Yea, you're right. I would never fuck your mama 'cause she's too damn ugly as hell." Inuyasha insulted again.

"Hey, Inuyasha! Don't you talk about my mother like that!" Sesshomaru shouted with vemon.

"Well, it's true. I mean, your mama's so ugly, that Bigfoot wouldn't even fuck her." the hanyou cracked as he began laughing.

"Ok, Inuyasha. That's enough cracking on my mother!" the youkai shouted, getting pissed-off at his friend.

"No no, wait. I'm not finish. I mean seriously, your mama is so ugly that she makes a cow look sexy as hell." he still cracked while laughing very, very hard.

"DAMN IT, INUYASHA. THAT'S IT! I'M GONNA KICK YOUR ASS!" Sesshomaru yelled, cracking his knuckles to prepare himself for a fight.

"Whoa, whoa man, chill out. I was just kidding. You don't need to get all 'tough-guy' on me." Inuyasha said, holding up both his hands in surrender.

"Well, stop talking about my mama. You wouldn't like it if I talked about mama, oh wait, I forgot…your mama abandoned you when you were little." Sesshomaru insulted, giving Inuyasha a taste of his own medicine.

Wow, Sesshomaru. That really, really hurts." the hanyou whimpered like he was about to cry.

"Now you know how I feel." the youkai stated in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Yeah, you're right. I would apologized you, but let's watch that new clip 90210 sent." Inuyasha said.

"***sighs* **Might as well, but should we put some clothes on?" Sesshomaru said, pointing to their discarded clothes on the floor.

"Hell no! First, we gotta look at this clip and then we can put our clothes on." he replied, running to his computer, buck naked.

"Fine, have it your way." the dog youkai simply said, following right behind his moronic friend.

After the two dogs left the coffee room, for some strange reason, the Burger King guy came in the room and started dancing. He was doing the running man while doing the cabbage patch at the same time.

***Few minutes later***

After they got finished watching videos, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru returned back to the coffee room.

"Damn, Sesshomaru! That video was funny as hell. I even like the part when that guy was thrusting his dick in another guy's mouth saying "I wonder what's for dinner?" That was so gay, but funny too." Inuyasha laughed while holding his sides.

"Yeah, I know what that guy is having for dinner." Sesshomaru said while laughing.

"Yep, his dick!" the hanyou blurted out loud.

"Ha, you took the words right out of my mouth. But anyway, we're _still_ naked." the youkai stated.

"Oh, I didn't know that. I thought that I was wearing a top hat with a fancy suit." Inuyasha said sarcastically.

"Oh, I haven't notice." he said, also being sarcastic. "But really, Inuyasha. We need to find our clothes before anyone sees us."

"Oh, you mean our clothes over there." the hanyou pointed to their clothes in the pile over by the sink.

Also, for some strange reason, Luigi (Mario's brother) appeared out of nowhere in the coffee room.

"Hey, Inuyasha. Who's that guy with the green hat, plumber suit, and the funny-looking mustache?" Sesshomaru asked in a low voice.

"I don't know, but he creep me the fuck out. LET'S KICK HIS ASS!" Inuyasha shouted.

"No, Inuyasha. He hasn't done anything to us. I mean, we just can't kick his ass because it would make us look bad." the youkai stated.

"Damn, I guess you're right, Sesshomaru. If this weird dude hadn't done anything to us, then I won't kick his ass." the hanyou said, even though he wanted to kick that guy's ass for no particular reason.

While Inuyasha was talking to Sesshomaru, Luigi walked over to Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's clothes and unzipped his pants.

"Hey, that weird guy is about to pee on our clothes." the youkai shouted.

"What are we waiting for, LET'S KICK HIS ASS!" the hanyou yelled, cracking his knuckles.

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru ran over to Luigi and kicked his ass. Then they threw him out the window and he exploded.

"See, Sesshomaru. I told you that we shoulda kick his ass from the start." the half-breed said with his arms folded across his chest.

"Yeah, you're right, Inuyasha. Otherwise, our clothes would be piss on by that weird guy. Lucky for us that he didn't pee on them." he noted.

"Yep, and the fucked-up part about it is that when we threw that guy out the window, he explode. That poor bastard never had a chance." the hanyou said, shaking his head back and forth in fake pity.

"Ha ha, you got that right. But anyway, let's put our clothes on." Sesshomaru said, getting his clothes off the floor.

"Alright, but first, let's watch this clip that Sasuke-sucks-Orochimaru dick-last-night just sent us." Inuyasha said, running back out of the coffee room to get back on his computer.

"Sounds great to me." Sesshomaru agreed, dropping the clothes on the ground and following right behind the dog hanyou.

But while Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were watching internet videos, Kagome and Koga decided that now was the time to show their boss the tape of the two dog co-workers having sex in the coffee room.

**So, how do you like the story so far!**

**A/N: I accept any kind of review, whether it is anonymous or logged in. Heck, you don't even have to log in if you don't want to. It makes reviewing much easier. And remember, the more you loyal readers' review, the happier I get. :) :) :)**

**Please read and review to let me know!**

**Thank you! **


End file.
